Strip Poker
by Attiqah Gensui
Summary: The Taishou really has no idea what he was getting himself in for when he tries to 'tackle' the Marshall. Gaiden Fic, 10K, Worksafe


Fandom: Saiyuki Gaiden

Pairing: 10K

Summary: Kenren has no idea what he got himself in for when he thought he would try to 'tackle' the marshall.

Timeline: Early on in their relationship, still slightly formal with each other. Before Gokuu.

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine. The gaiden guys should stay with Minekura-sama because if it was up to me, the anime would be rated R21 and the manga XX.

* * *

Kenren looked to his left, then his right. Up then down. And for equal good measure, he turned and looked behind him. Everywhere presented the same view, rows upon rows of books. All arranged in a system logical only to Tenpou himself. Tenpou had maps of Gekai right next to comics, accounts of wars right next to scrolls of herbs. Everything was in total random order. 

Damn was he bored. He fell all the way from scoring with his Superior's wife/ mistresses/ harem to babysitting a bookworm. Even though the bookworm was the most prettiest bookworm he had ever seen, both in the male and female variety, that still didn't make up for the fact that he was currently at this point, not getting laid.

He looked around again, and if the last time he got laid was, somewhere in the back of his mind, then the last time this current superior got laid must be lost somewhere in the depths of time. Or buried under all these books.

Kenren shifted, something was currently sticking into his ass. It was too small to be a book, yet too solid to be cigarettes.

A pack of cards. It looked almost brand new. If he looked closer he could still see the plastic finish drying. And with the discovery, an idea popped into his head. An extremely grin-inducing sniggery idea. He stood up, stretching as he pocketed the pack. He wondered if he could get the innkeeper to supply him with a few barrels of _that_ sake.

* * *

"Strip poker? What's that?" came Tenpou's voice from behind a huge encyclopedia. Kenren faked a sigh, thinking of his reply. His lips curved up in a smile as he considered,

_"Its my newest plan of getting you in bed with me. We fuck like bunnies and after a night we continue having sex until time ends"_

But then again, that was way too crass for even his taste in bad pick up lines. With another drag on his cigarette he blew it out, settling instead for.

"Just proves to point that you should really get a life sometimes Gensui."

Tenpou shifted back behind his encyclopedia, "Well then, since it seems that I don't have enough of a life, I refuse to play."

Kenren immediately sat up, switching on the charm that had gotten him into a variety of beds, "Come on gensui, just for a short while?" He purred, leaning over the desk to put his hands around the marshall's shoulders. Tenpou looked at him over, looking up from his usual sitting spot behind his desk. His dark hair fell in his eyes and he brushed them away, frowning slightly.

"But, from what I know of you, don't you normally play these sort of games with women? What could posses the oh so famous skirt-chaser of Tenkai to play such games with his -male- officer?"

The voice was flat, stating a well-known truth. He had resumed his attention on the book, not even glancing at the taishou who was had stood up and was lounging on his desk.

"Well then... what about a bet?" The tone was serious, and with a sigh, Tenpou had to ask.

"With what?"

"Usual slave to the winner for about a century or so." Tenpou didn't reply, but his eyes had stopped moving over the small print of the encyclopedia.

"Well, what about it, Gensui?" He leapt off the table to squat next to the marshall. Tenpou looked at him, something unreadable in his expression.

"Why so general? Can't you think of a more unique bet?"

Kenren shrugged, slipping a packet of cards out of the many pockets of his black coat. He sat down beside the pretty brunette, taking the book out from his slack hands feeling the marshall's stare on him.

Tenpou mildly, if that the correct word to describe it, snatched the book away letting it fall open again on his lap.

Kenren pouted. And pouted some more and with an aggrieved sigh, Tenpou closed the book, putting on a show of reluctance. "Well, you said it. No complaining when you lose", Kenren just shrugged, a smile curving his mouth, this game was on.

"Agreed, Gensui. No complaining" The voice, mild enough, accompanied by the open leer the general gave Tenpou.

Tenpou smiled, putting the book down. This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

This was bad. Kenren had no idea that his superior was so so so good with cards. This was also getting embarrassing. He was already down to his pants and a left sock, with holes in the heel and toe. And Tenpou, looking highly amused, was just missing his tie, and that was because Kenren had cheated. The strip of cloth lay neatly coiled on the table, a mockery of Kenren's jumbled coat and whatnot on the floor.

"Well?" Came Tenpou's voice, as dead as possible, Kenren looked up, trying not to twitch that obviously. The voice was dead, but not the eyes, twinkling merrily. He returned the smile, knowing for sure that he was going to lose again, and he did.

"Royal flush." Kenren looked at his hand, somehow managing to end up with six twos and three red kings. He just threw them out in the air, feeling more annoyed than he had in centuries.

"Baka."

Tenpou laughed, a clear sound that travelled through the air lightly. "Ready to forfeit? Or are you going to strip naked and run through Tenkai declaring your undying loyalty for our lovely commander?"

"Damn, I should have changed the terms."

Tenpou snorted, sipping at the sake that had somehow ended up beside him. It was Kenren's strongest one, the backup for plan A. To get the marshall drunk enough to get him in bed. But it Tenpou downed the sake like it was water. And it seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever.

The taishou picked up the cards, shuffling them and laying them out again. "In for a penny, in for a pound then."

Tenpou laughed again, smiling widely as he showed his hand. "I guess you have to forfeit then." Kenren grinned, trying not to show his discomfort. As much as he respected the dragon officer, which is to say, not very much, he was not going to declare an undying love confession to that uptight prissy Goujun.

"Well... When... I agreed on... the terms-"

"Uh-uh Taishou, you agreed"

"But!" The look Tenpou gave him was of pure and open amusement, he leaned back on the floor, on his elbows. Kenren looked at him, unable to stop his eyes from roving over the lean body presented to him. Hmmn, maybe the sake was working after all.

Kenren came closer, kneeling over the marshall's half closed eyes. He leaned in more, noting the marshall's breath smelled like sake, yes the sake worked! and as he leaned in more, he felt a finger pressed against his lips.

"Just so you know," came the soft breathy whisper.

Kenren opened his eyes in irritation, please don't let this be another of those I'm-married-with-five-legal-kids-and-about-ten-illigemate-ones things! He had even made sure that this marshall was relatively unattached. Even if there were a couple of strange rumors involving him and the commander but he had dismissed them as too weird to be true. The commander was a strange dragon thingy and he was by the last check, as white displayed as much emotion as a rock.

"Yes?" He tried to put as much annoyance as possible into his tone, come on! Just get on with it!!

"Next time, can you not make it so obvious you want me?"

What now? Don't tell me this is going to turn into one of those talk talk talk thingies, blah blah this blah blah that. Just skip the talking and get to the hot and heavy.

Kenren rolled his eyes, suddenly bored. But not for long. And for some reason, he wondered if Tenpou had the gift of mind reading, because damn was he good in bed!

* * *

"So?" Kenren's breath was hot and content against Tenpou's neck. Tenpou was playing with Kenren's hand, he lifted it up and down occasionally stopping to examine it closely.

"You have beautiful hands" Tenpou suddenly commented.

"That's not the point Marshall." As flattered as he was, he still had to ask.

"How can you play so well? Because you sure as hell didn't cheat"

Tenpou lifted the same hand he was playing with to his lips. "Practice?" He offered, biting slightly on his fingers. Kenren smiled, pulling his hand away.

"Your deck of cards were practically untouched. Don't try to lie to me Marshall." Tenpou ignored him, pulling Kenren's hand back. "And besides, they were sitting under a pile of books that have been on your desk for eons."

The only reply Tenpou gave was. "What makes you so sure that I only have one deck of cards?" He pointed over to the encyclopedia he was engrossed in earlier.

There sticking out of the book, serving out the rest of their useful lives as bookmarks were the tattered remains of a deck of cards.

* * *

A/N: Have not written anything in a long time. Cross-posted at my LJ too.

It is good to be back.

Tenchan


End file.
